


a new addition

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick get a dog.





	a new addition

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested it.

Being an undercover agent for so many years, one of the things Nick had become accustomed to was being followed. Whoever it was following to gather intel, watching and waiting to see what he does or where he went.  
  
That did _not_ include being accustomed to being followed by an animal.  
  
Nick glanced over his shoulder once more to see the large black dog following him still, like it had been for the last twenty minutes. He had no idea if it was someone's dog or not, but Nick had been five minutes away from the store when it started following him at a distance.  
  
He was ten minutes away from the apartment when he finally decided to stop walking. Nick turned and watched the dog, expecting it to stop or run but instead the dog walked right up to him unafraid.  
  
"Hey buddy." Nick murmured, reaching his hand out for the dog to sniff before even attempting to pet it. He was never around animals much, his most recent experiences being with the dog that lived on the Bishop's property in Oklahoma. "You done following me now that I gave you attention?"  
  
Its tail wagged, ears perking up slightly in recognition of being talked to.  
  
"Alright well, I'm gonna continue walking, and you buddy are gonna go back to where you came from."  
  
Nick's eyes narrowed a little before turning to walk away.  
  
He turned back around in minutes. "Seriously? What is it you could possibly want from me!"  
  
The dog now wasn't even bothering to keep at a distance, instead walking directly behind him.  
  
This continued all the way back to the apartment, the dog now walking beside him instead by the time he reached the building.  
  
"Why do you keep following me?!" Nick exclaimed, throwing his hands up.  
  
The dog barked once, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth looking like he was sporting a goofy grin. "Oh no! No I don't think so!" It barked again. "No! There's no way-"

* * *

  
  
  
Ellie gaped at her boyfriend that sat on their couch with a large black dog sprawled out along the other half, head resting in Nick's lap as his hands softly ran down its head, the tail wagging making a smacking sound as it hit the leather couch with each wag.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"...Can we keep him?"  
  
"Did I step into some alternate universe just now?" Ellie looked at him in slight shock, limply gesturing toward the apartment door she just came through. "You're not a pet person..or animal person in general."  
  
"Yeah well, I wasn't a kid person either remember?" Nick raised an eyebrow in almost a challenging way.  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes. He did have a point. Up until a few months ago he had been completely against kids, and now he was _saving money_ for kids he doesn't even have yet.  
  
And just like every time she thought about it, a warm feeling spread through her chest. Just like if she was being honest, the same feeling she got when she first spotted him with the dog. Ellie always loved seeing the bighearted side of Nick, he had a lot more love to go around then he thought.  
  
"Where did this dog even come from?!" Ellie asked, her eyes widening seconds after the last words left her mouth. "Wait a second..you didn't _kidnap_ someone's dog did you?!"  
  
"What! No!" Nick's eyebrows lifted then scrunched together, his 'what the hell?' look perfectly in place. "That's like asking if I kidnapped someone's child!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I didn't kidnap Tali on purpose! She hid in the backseat of my car!"  
  
Ellie covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Tali had certainly got a mix of her parents wild sides. In an attempt to stay in DC and not go back to Paris, Tali had snuck away during their going away party when hearing Nick was ducking out early, somehow getting inside the backseat of his car, hiding until he had stopped at a red light nearly giving Nick a heart attack. After promising that she didn't have to go back yet, Nick had texted Tony to let him know where Tali was before spending some time with her and in the end covincing her going back to Paris wasn't a bad thing.  
  
It had become a joke now that Nick had kidnapped her, much to his annoyance and everyone else's amusement.  
  
"And if this really is someone's dog?" Ellie asked with a sigh.  
  
"We can put up fliers and ask around, but I don't think he has a home." Nick pouted with puppy dog eyes, Ellie groaned inside. Dammit he knew she couldn't say no now.  
  
"Fine fine! If he isn't anyone's dog, we can keep him."  
  
"Yes!" Nick grinned, looking at the dog who had been perfectly fine listening to them talk, his eyes watching them. "You hear that buddy? No more following strangers for you!"  
  
"Wait..you got _stalked_ by a _dog_ and just decided he'd be your new best friend?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the sane one in this relationship?"  
  
"Sane?" Nick laughed. "I'm dating and living with the girl who eats potato chips with mayonnaise for a midnight snack, when was I ever sane?"  
  
"Like you can talk Nick, don't think I didn't notice you sneak a bag of my bacon brown sugar chips the other week mister 'those chips are disgusting'."  
  
Nick groaned. "Okay you caught me, they actually aren't that bad!"  
  
Tired of being ignored, the dog barked and jumped off the couch, coming over to Ellie. She bent down to pet him, but he had other ideas as he went right for licking her face.  
  
Ellie giggled, and Nick grinned from the couch almost proudly.  


* * *

  
  
"Okay you're telling me..you two got a _dog_ over the weekend?"  
  
Ellie and Nick sitting behind McGee's desk nodded.  
  
McGee who sat facing them in his chair looked at them oddly. "And out of all things to name this dog..you name it _Padfoot_?"  
  
"It's the perfect name!" Ellie defended.  
  
"It's a bit too nerdy for me-" Nick said with a shrug. "-but he actually responds to it."  
  
"And besides-" Ellie narrowed her eyes at McGee. "Look at the names you wanted to name your _kids_!"  
  
Nick snorted from beside her, giving her a grin. "Good point babe."  
  
She grinned back, McGee rolling his eyes from his seat at the two.  
  
By the end of the week, they both had a picture of them with Padfoot placed on their desks, displaying their dog like the proud parents they were.


End file.
